


Places Not Yet Known

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [37]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bingo, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, insect bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want to even <i>think</i> about how he got a mosquito bite <b>there</b>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places Not Yet Known

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** written for the mini-bingo square _Insect Bite_  
>  **A/N:** written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).

He shifted restlessly in his chair trying to get comfortable. But it was no use. No matter how he sat, he wasn't comfortable and didn't feel right in his skin.

Finally giving up, he set his beer bottle down, stood up from chair and walked into the house.

"Where are you going?" he was asked.

"I gotta...check something out. I'll be right back."

He continued into the house and up the stairs to the bathroom in his room. He pushed the door together, dropped his shorts and turned to look at his backside on the mirror next to the door.

A few minutes later, the door slowly opened and a head popped through. "Everything okay?"

Looking up he glared at his companion. "Does it look like everything is okay?!"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to go skinny dipping when we went to the lake," came the reply.

Glaring, Steve pushed Danny out of the bathroom and closed the door, blocking the laughter on the other side.

"Oh babe...don't be like that. I'll rub some Hydrocortisone cream or calamine lotion on it to help with the itching," Danny replied as he pushed opened the door again.


End file.
